


Wanna Bet?

by holdmyqueer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, hopefully funny, it's cute, short snap shots throughout their relationship, they bet on things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmyqueer/pseuds/holdmyqueer
Summary: Short glimpses from different phrases of Lena and Kara’s relationship centered on when they made bets with each other. No plot. Super fluffy. Hopefully funny. Written because betting with your significant other is fun!
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 39
Kudos: 172





	1. Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is a rewrite of the lunch scene in episode 2x20.
> 
> Each chapter is really short, I plan to update daily.

“Okay, I mean, I love him. I do. I _love_ him. But… come on. JT has got to be the only one holding up the reunion right now.” Kara smiled at Lena. It had been a while since she had seen Lena so happy.

“Of course! But let me ask you this. Would you rather have a ‘N SYNC reunion tour or JT and Brittney back together?”

Kara placed her hand over her heart and sighed. “Oh! My original OTP!”

Lena laughed softly. “Well, even with JT, we all know who the best boy band of all time is.”

Kara nodded.

Both women responded at the same time. “Backstreet Boys” “’NSYNC”

Kara couldn’t hide the look of horror on her face. “Backstreet Boys? Get out of here. Bye bye bye!” Kara responded with the signature dance move from the classic music video, only barely able to remain seated.

“Kara, quit playing games. The Backstreet Boys is the best selling boy band of all time.” Lena crossed her arms over her chest.

“Record sells aren’t the only thing that make a band great… this I promise you.”

“You only say that because ‘NSYNC doesn’t have the numbers to back it up. When you want it that way, you want it that way.” Lean shrugged.

Kara grimaced. “Ugh, you are tearing up my heart!”

Lena paused for a second, looking off to the side in thought. “I don’t even think ‘NSYNC is in the top five best selling boy bands”

“They are 100% one of the top five selling boy bands of all time. Who would beat them?!”

Lena looked a little apologetic. “I really don’t think so.”

Kara was already googling her fact as Lena reached out, placing her hand on top of Kara’s furiously moving fingers.

“Want to bet?” Lena asked with a smirk, one eye brow vaulting high in question.

Kara reached up to adjust her glasses. “Hmmm. What are your terms?”

Lena narrowed her eyes in thought. “Okay, if ‘NSYNC is one of the top five selling boy bands of all time then…. We can go to Big Belly Burger for lunch next lunch date. IF they aren’t, then we go out for kale salads.”

A look of disgust flashed over Kara’s face as she thought about the bet. “Why’s it always gotta be kale with you?” 

Lena continued to smirk.

“Deal,” Kara reluctantly promised before continuing. “But only if you promise to stop cancelling on me!”

“I will. You are worth the extra effort.” 

“Yeah what’s been keeping you so busy?”

Lena took a sharp breath in. “Top secret. But as soon as I can tell anyone about it, you will be the first to know.”

Kara got out her phone once again, trying to see how her favorite boy band ranked over the years. When she saw the result, she realized she might be the one cancelling their next date.


	2. Game Night

Lena made her way around Kara’s kitchen, pulling out bowls and napkins without waiting for instructions, as Kara opened up the excessive bags of chips and pretzels for the group to have during game night. Lena and Kara moved around the kitchen, in a coordinated dance, lightly discussing their days, Lena as comfortable in Kara’s home as her own.

“And what did Snapper say?” Lena asked as she stood on her tippy toes fruitlessly trying to reach the last bowl.

Kara turned around. “He said if I didn’t have the edits in by noon today I would be ‘using food stamps instead of covering a story about them’.” Kara rolled her eyes as she came beside Lena, helping Lena get the last bowl.

Lena turned and breathed “Thanks,” as she felt the blonde’s warm body abut hers. She blinked back to their current conversation. “Well that sounds a little dramatic.”

Kara’s face pulled into a confused look. “Snapper? Dramatic?!” she melodramatically replied, but was unable to stop her giggle from bubbling up ruining her attempt at sarcasm.

“I’m glad you got those edits in, I would hate to have a _Grapes of Wrath_ themed game night,” Lena smiled, gesturing at the piles of snacks.

“That would be the. Worst.”

Lena raised an eyebrow and let out a soft laugh. “You know I was exaggerating right?” She waited a beat looking at Kara’s furrowed eyebrow. “We have MORE than enough food.” Still no response from Kara. “There’s absolutely no way we are eating all of this.”

Kara carefully assessed the mountains of food on the table and shrugged. “Wanna bet?”

Lena crossed her arms and smiled. “Terms?”

“Winner gets to pick where we go for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Bold of you to assume we are going to have breakfast tomorrow.”

“Ah… but don’t we usually? I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean to assume… I mean we don’t have to go if-“ Kara sputtered.

Lena placed her hand over Kara’s, stopping the waterfall of words. “Kara. I was joking. Of course we can have breakfast tomorrow.”

Kara let out a sigh of relief. “Good. Good. Yeah, I mean we don’t have to, but I like the tradition you know?”

Lena just smiled and nodded as the blond continued her diatribe. They dispersed the fully filled bowls around the living room. As the night wore on, Lena couldn’t help but notice that the snacks were disappearing at an alarming rate. And every time she turned to Kara, she had a handful of something. It was almost as if the blond was personally taking care to make sure she won the bet.


	3. The Rift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only anxiety chapter...

Kara sat down with a huff, her squeaky desk chair letting out a groan with the force of her weight. She jammed open her laptop and stared at the blank screen. Her assignment? To see how the launch of Obsidian Platinum was affecting fashion trends in National City. Her preferred assignment? To see how launching Andrea out the window would affect her happiness.

She idly wondered what Lena would think of the media conglomerate’s new direction until she remembered that she wasn’t talking to Lena anymore. How could Lena have sold CatCo to such a click bait craving narcissist? With her stupid contact lenses… everybody knew glasses were so much better. Kara rolled her eyes.

She bet Lena didn’t even wear the dumb virtual reality lenses.

She paused and continued to stare at her blank computer screen.

After the thought crossed her mind, she wasn’t able to shake it. Betting had become an almost sacred friendship ritual between the two of them and she wanted to see her friend. She needed to see her friend.

Her computer’s vacant screen lingered in front of her. 

The story could wait. It’s not like she was getting any work done anyways. With a quick wardrobe change, she found herself flying towards L-Corp, unable to stop the overwhelming impulse.

Floating outside the big glass window she suddenly wasn’t sure why she came. She wasn’t even sure if she was allowed inside anymore. It’s not like she could just land on balcony like she used to. And, she was also pretty sure her alter ego’s all access to L-Corp had been revoked as soon as Lena found out she had been lying. So, instead, she just hovered outside the window and watched the CEO furiously type on her computer, lights flashing on her phone, completely unaware of the extra attention of the superhero. 

Lost in her thoughts staring at Lena, Kara didn’t notice when Lena’s new assistant knocked on her office door and peeked her head in. The assistant, on the other hand, apparently did notice Supergirl. She let out a loud squeak as she gestured to the window. Lena slowly turned around in her office chair, one eyebrow arched. 

Kara, a deer caught in headlights, wasn’t sure how what to do. She wasn’t even sure why she had come. So, she gave her friend an apologetic smile, wordlessly raised an arm, and shot back into the comfort of the sky, not wanting to wait and see what Lena’s response to her surprise visit would be.


	4. Getting the Team Back Together

“Um, guys? I’m going to need an answer here,” Kara calmly declared as another explosion sent her tumbling backwards through the air into the night sky.

“Well, there’s a 51% chance of survival if you freeze it.” Brainy answered over the coms.

“And what happens the other 49% of the time?”

“Almost certain death.”

“Heat vision?”

“0% chance of success.”

Kara heard Alex interject. “Lena. You got any better ideas?”

Lena hummed frustratedly over the coms. “I told you. I’m working on it!” Kara could hear her gritted teeth. 

“Everyone just stay calm.” J’onn Jonz. Always the optimist.

Kara circled the perimeter again. The bad guy? Already in custody. Her booby traps? Causing havok throughout the city despite the superfriends best efforts. They had to get into her lair to disconnect her computers from the city’s wifi. Unfortunately, they couldn’t figure out how to get into said lair without causing more problems. They’d already blown up the surrounding city block. If they didn’t turn off the fail safe soon, National City was going to be in some serious trouble.

At least Lena was here helping Brainy. This was the first time in a long time the two super nerds had been reunited. And Kara knew it was only because the city needed her. Over the past hour she had never addressed Kara, only the other friends.

Lena’s voice broke through the coms once more. “Sound waves.”

“Lena. Luthor. You are a genius.” That was high praise from Brainy.

Alex practically yelled, “That’s great guys. BUT WE ARE GOING TO NEED SOME MORE SPECIFIC INSTRUCTIONS.”

“We just need high frequency sound waves,” Lena responded. “Supergirl, clap your hands together as fast as you can in the direction of the fortress.”

“I’m sorry, you want me to clap my hands?” Kara was excited that Lena was addressing her. But this sounded like some sort of prank.

Brainy sighed audibly. “Yes. Supergirl. But you have to clap them at superspeed. Then the vibrations will pass through undetected to the fail safe.”

“Alrighty. Let’s get loud! Let’s get loooooud. Turn the music up, let’s do it!”

“What is happening?” Brainy asked.

Alex was the one to respond while Kara continued to sing to herself. “I believe Supergirl is channeling her inner Jenny from the block.”

“Why is she singing? I specifically asked her to clap.”

“She is also clapping.” Alex responded while watching her sister sing and move her hips side to side.

Lena sighed. “I’m surprised it’s Jennifer Lopez. You always struck me as a Mariah Carey girl.” 

Kara stopped singing to respond. “Puh-lease. I’ve always loved J-Lo.”

“Hmmm. You just don’t seem like a true fan.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, with your terrible taste in boy bands.”

“Not. This. Again.”

“Can you even name 5 of her songs?”

“5! Of course! I bet you can’t name 10 of her songs!”

Brainy interrupted, “I’m going to ask this one more time. What is happening?”

Alex joined in. “Yeah, I hate to break up…. Whatever this is. But we have work to do.”

Kara couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on her face as she continued to furiously clap towards the building. It still felt different. But it was getting better. Lena had agreed to work with the superfriends. She seemed genuinely worried about Kara. She had stopped helping her brother. And that was the first time in a long time that they had been able to talk like before. Maybe there was hope after all.


	5. First Kiss

It had been three months of working together with Lena, and slowly Kara was earning back her friend’s trust. Tonight was the first time Lena had visited Kara’s apartment in what felt like years. They were seated on Kara’s couch, both leaning over Kara’s work laptop, proof reading Kara’s latest expose. 

Lena looked up from the computer. “Groundbreaking.”

Kara smiled. “You really think so?”

“Definitely.”

“And you think Andrea will run it?”

“Oh God, no,” Lena replied with a small laugh.

Kara let out a frustrated sigh. “You just had to go and sell CatCo, didn’t you?”

Lena laced her fingers together in her lap as she reclined back into the couch. “Well, it seemed like you deserved it at the time.”

“But Andrea? Really?”

“She was different in the past. I didn’t realize how much she had changed.”

Kara could only shake her head. “Cat would have run it.”

Lena tilted her head in affirmation. “Have you heard from her lately?”

“No, not since she moved to Gotham.”

Lena pursed her lips together. “Hmmm. Been too busy hanging out with Kate Kane?” Lena gave an exaggerated eyebrow raise that Kara was unsure how to interpret.

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed in response. “Huh? I don’t know if they even know each other?”

Lena shrugged. “When I think of Gotham, that’s the only person I think of.”

Kara silently waited.

“She could do worse.”

“I don’t even think Cat… likes… girls. Like that.”

“Everybody likes Kate Kane. Like that.”

Kara let out a flustered giggled. “I don’t…. I mean… what?”

Lena leaned in a little bit closer and practically whispered to Kara. “I bet you Cat would definitely hook up with Kate if she had the chance.”

Kara swallowed loudly. “Would you? I mean… would you? You know?”

Lena licked her lips and Kara couldn’t help but stare. “That depends.”

Kara took another breath and felt her voice becoming softer. “On what?”

“If I had a better offer.”

“Ah. Hmmm. Ah… What? Ah…. Who…..?”

“Kara.”

“Mmmm hmmm?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”


	6. Dating

Kara reached for Lena’s hand, wanting the warm clasp of their fingers intertwining. They were just a block away from Kara’s apartment. While she loved having dinner with her sister and Kelly, she was looking forward to relaxing at home with her own girlfriend.

“They seem happy,” Lena mentioned as she leaned in closer to Kara’s side.

“Yep.” And it was true. They did. But Kara was happy, too. Especially in this moment.

“How long have they been together now?”

Kara thought for a second. “Maybe three years?”

Lena raised her eyebrows.

Kara laughed lightly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Three years. That’s a long time.”

“Yeah….?”

“I’m just surprised Alex hasn’t proposed yet.”

“I think she might be a little shy after what happened last time.”

Lena nodded. “I guess that’s true.”

“Maybe she’s waiting on Kelly to do it.”

“Oh I think Alex is definitely going to be the one to propose.”

Kara shrugged. “Kelly could do it.”

“Kelly could do it…. But Alex is definitely going to do it.”

“Want to bet?”

Lena smiled. “Of course.”

Kara thought for a second. “Okay if Kelly proposes then you have to… give me your slice of wedding cake!”

“It’s always food with you.”

Kara shrugged and nodded in agreement.

“I’m pretty sure that would’ve happened regardless. But, okay. If Alex proposes… then… you have to wear that suit I love to the engagement party.”

Kara smiled and raised her eyebrows. “I’m pretty sure that would’ve happened regardless, too.”


	7. Engagement

Kara unconsciously patted her pants pocket again, making sure the small jewelry box was still there. The nervous twitch had temporarily replaced adjusting her glasses as she waited for the perfect time to pop the question. She’d been carrying around the box for what felt like years, when perfect date night after perfect date night were ruined by Supergirl emergencies. Tonight’s plan barely qualified as a date, just take out pot stickers, but now she had gotten used to having the ring with her she felt naked without it. 

Lena walked through the door, planted a quick kiss on Kara’s cheek as she dropped her bag and keys by the door. “Smells delicious!” she said as she eyed the brown paper bag. “How was your day?”

Kara shrugged. “The usual. Just working on edits. How was yours?”

Lena sighed. “I’m glad to be home.”

“No progress on the business deal?”

“Not today. Mostly I can’t wait to get out of these heels.”

Kara shook her head. “I have no idea why you wear those every day.”

Lena smirked. “Well not all of us can rock the Emily Gilmore attire at work.”

Kara looked down at her pale pink suit. She really liked her speckled tweed jacket and matching skirt. “What’s wrong with my work clothes?”

“Nothing’s wrong with them per se… I just fell in love with you in your striped button ups.”

Kara frowned. “I thought this made me look more mature?”

Lena leaned forward and pulled Kara by her ruffled lapels. “I shouldn’t have said anything,” Lena said with a kiss.

Kara couldn’t let it go, though. Her eyebrows crinkled down in a slight pout. “I have great taste.”

“Yes, you do,” Lena placatingly replied.

“I do!”

“Yep, that’s what I said.”

Kara’s eyes narrowed. “I feel like your just saying that to make me feel better.”

“I love your jackets.” Lena ran a hand over the fabric. “I love the giant gold buttons,” her thumb gently rubbing her pocket button. “And, I love you.”

“Well, I bet I know your tastes.”

Lena’s eyebrows raised. “Oh yeah?’

Kara nodded.

“What do you want to wager?”

Kara paused. “Spending the rest of our lives together?”

This time, it was Lena’s turn to look confused.

Kara reached into her pocket and took out the small box, popped it open. “Lena Luthor, will you marry me?”

A surprised, pleased giggle erupted from Lena. “Yes!”

Kara slipped the ring on Lena’s finger. “Yeah?”

Lena nodded.

“Now you have me worried…. Do you actually like the ring?”

Lena glanced down at her newly adorned hand. “It’s perfect.”


	8. Married

“You got the gift?” Lena asked as she locked the door on the way out of their apartment.

“Yep.” Kara responded, taking Lena's hand and walking to the elevator. 

George was waiting directly out front with their car. They climbed into the backseat. Kara couldn’t keep the smile from her face. She loved getting dressed up. She loved seeing her wife dressed up. She loved any excuse for fancy appetizers and large buffets.

“I love weddings!”

Lena smirked in her wife’s direction. “I know you do.”

“Don’t you?”

Lena shrugged. “I mean… I liked ours.”

“Everybody’s so happy!” 

Lena halfheartedly nodded.

“So in love!”

Lena bobbed her head side to side.

“Ah! I can’t wait to see Brainy’s face when he sees Nia walking down the aisle.”

Lena hmmmed softly.

“Oh, he’s definitely going to cry.”

“There is no way he’s going to cry.”

“100% change of groom crying.”

Finally Lena cracked a smile to match Kara’s. “Wanna bet?”

“Done.”

“Okay… if Brainy doesn’t cry then you have to vacuum the whole apartment…”

“Easy.”

“Naked.”

“No problem.”

“No powers.”

“Ugh! You know how much I hate cleaning without powers.”

Lena shrugged.

Kara grudgingly responded, “Fine. If Brainy does cry… you have to cook breakfast…”

“Fine.”

“Naked.”

“I’m not cooking naked!”

“Oh, so I have to be naked but you can’t be?”

“Cooking naked is dangerous, Kara.”

“Winnie the Pooh?”

Lena didn’t respond.

“Shirt, no pants.”

“I’m aware what that means. Winnie the Pooh breakfast vs naked vacuuming no powers?”

Kara nodded.

“Deal.”

“He’s definitely going to cry.”

“There is no way.”

\--

The next morning, Kara thoroughly enjoyed her breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody who has been following along this week! It's done for now, but I may add more bets in the future. If you have any bets/prompts/ideas you want to see, let me know on tumblr! holdmyqueers
> 
> And, I cannot stress this enough, make bets with your significant other!


End file.
